The beauty and her monster
by Peppie2244
Summary: Bella Swan is a loner at school. Her dad Charlie is abusive and her mother died in a car accident four years ago. She is bullied at school by her enemy Edward Cullen and his girlfriend Tanya Denali every day. Jacob wants Bella to move in with him but when Charlie disagrees he shoots Jacob and he dies. Edward sees Bella and regrets everything he did to her. Will Bella forgive him?
1. Chapter 1

"Get the fuck up you stupid bitch" He says to me with the most venomous look on his face.

I am on the floor again I can't remember if I fell or tripped. He probably tripped me again because his girlfriend is laughing into his shoulder. He is looking down on me. "Pick the books up you idiot or you are going to be late for class." God why does he have to do this I hate him so much. I lean down and start to pick up the books from the floor, tears already falling down my eyes and pain in my stomach from the embarrassment. I should just be use to this already the pain and the hurt that he causes me all the time.

We use to be friends a long time ago, best friends actually until one day he started to hang around with Emmet. I hate him even more, and instead of my best friend sticking up for me he started to drink and smoke with Emmet and not tell me about and soon enough I could not take it anymore. I told Edward at school that I did not want to be friends with him anymore, and that the way he was acting was unacceptable. He got angry and furious at me and ever since then he started to treat me like I did not exist. The pain of losing my best friend was hard but what came after was the hardest.

I was waiting for my mother Renee to pick me up after school, she was late but she was never late to pick me up. That is when I phone rang and my life was going to change.

"Dad?"

He never called me the only time he ever called me was to yell at me about something that I had done wrong "Your mother has gotten into a car accident and she is dead."

My whole world started to spin I seen the side walk coming up and felt my body start to spin. Someone was there to grab me from falling.

Jacob.

The only person who could ever stand me or stand to be around me.

"Bella what is going on what is wrong?" I couldn't respond to him I was too scared, scared that I would have to put up with my dad on my own and scared that I would have no one to talk to anymore.

That is when my life changed, that is when the only reliable person in my life became Jacob Black


	2. Chapter 2

I hear a banging on my bedroom door. It must be my dad he will bang on the door when he comes home drunk from the bar needing something. I open it and look at him. My dad never use to be like this he was so gentle and kind to me when I was a child but when my mom left him everything started to go downhill. He started to drink at the bar every night and would come home and treat me like crap.

"What do you want dad?" I am looking at him and it seems like he is past being drunk and now he is just angry. "What did I tell you stupid bitch all I told you to do was to clean the kitchen and make sure that I can eat off the bathroom floor. O shit I forgot all about that I was to busy studding for the test that I have in biology.

"I'm sorry dad I will do it right now." I said to him as I lowered my head to the ground and started to walk in the direction of the kitchen. We had a small but cozy two bedroom house my room was decorated in all things purple, and the rest of the house has not changed since the day my mom has left. I can hear a bedroom door slam and I start to clean kitchen from the marble counter tops to the tiled black floors. Once I am done cleaning I start to study some more for my Biology exam. It is the class that I have with Edward Cullen; just the name makes me want to throw up all over my room. But there is nothing that I can do about it I try to ignore him and he makes it impossible for me to.

As I lay on my bed I feel my eyes start to close and hope that I can sleep more than four hours tonight.

I wake up and take a nice hot shower I scrub the shampoo in my long brown hair and then condition it with my fingers sliding through gently. I gather my book into my school bag and grab a banana and apple for the road and get into my orange pickup truck and drive down the boring roads of Forks Washington.

As I arrive into the parking lot at school I already see Edward and his brand new sports car parked in the spot he knows I like to park in. He just does all of this to annoying me and see how far he has to push me before I scream and yell at him. I grab my book bag out of the back seat of my pickup truck and start to walk towards the library.

That is when I walk right into Tanya Denali, shit that is defiantly not how I wanted to start my morning. "You stupid bitch don't you know how to walk or do you have two left feet." She says to me in a venomous voice.

"Tanya, could you please move out of my way." I ask her hoping that for once she will move and Edward doesn't have to be involved. Instead of moving she pushes me some more until I fall and my bag is in a wet pile sitting in a puddle. I keep telling myself I won't cry but that doesn't last because Edward is now behind me ready to start.

"Bella have you not fucking learned how to walk yet, Jesus Christ!" Edward is staring at me right in my eyes but I see something different in them this time. I see a little bit of pity mixed in with anger. I stand up and brush both of them. I start to walk toward the front of the school now because I won't have time to go to the library, when I walk through the doors I take a look behind me and I see that Edward still has not stopped staring at me. I think nothing of it and continue to my first class which is my favourite English. As I take a seat in my regular spot I look at the projection screen at the front of the class and see that we are going to be learning about Dante's Inferno, I can't contain my excitement so I just smile to my self and study.

Once my English class was done the rest of the day flew by and before I knew it I was eating lunch. Everyday I take my bag of lunch that I make to my pickup tuck and eat in there no one knew about it and I liked it much better than eating with the ridiculing kids in my school. Once I was finished eating my Tuna sandwich I hoped out of the tuck and made my way back to school. I walked to my biology class and took my regular seat, but this time the seat next to mine was empty I guess my lab partner Noah is not coming today. As I take out my notes to start studying for the test I look up and see him. He is walking towards me all confident and I'm nervous, I hope he doesn't start anything in class. All the students are looking at us with a smug grin on their faces because they know they are about to get a show. But instead he just sits beside me and looks up front to the board.

"What are you doing?" I ask him.

"I am sitting beside you Bella do you have a fucking problem with that" he sneers back at me.

"Actually Edward I do I want nothing to do with you or anyone. Everyday I come to Charlie bullying me because he doesn't know how to control his drinking problem. Then I come to school nervous knowing that you and your girlfriend are going to make my life a living hell here too. So to answer your question yes I do have a problem with it." I keep telling myself not to cry in front of him to show him I am weak.

As the teacher walks in and hands all the tests out I start to write it is the one thing I am good at. I can do school easily, and I can't wait until this year is over so I can move out or this god forsaken town and start a new life with a new job and new people.

As I am writing I can fell Edward staring at me. I don't know why he is staring at me like that and I wish he would just stop because he is making me nervous. As I am finishing up the last line of the test I look over at the teacher and raise my hand and give my test in She tells me I can go so I rush outside so I can feel the fresh air hit my face. But I can hear someone's footsteps trailing behind mine. I look back and its Edward, what does this guy want from me.

"Bella listen, what do you mean that your dad is a drunk and bullies you all night?" He asks me with what looks like torment all over his face.

"Just that Edward, I am sick and tire of being treated like everyone's personal punching bags you all need to back the hell off me and leave me alone" I scream back at him.

I start to run as fast as my legs will carry me. I am running away from Edward and he is chasing after me screaming my name well this is new.

"Bella please just explain to me." He says as he runs next to me.

"No Edward just leave me the hell alone ok I am so tired of you hurting me and treating me badly I am so done with this stupid town and the stupider people in it. No one asks me if I am hurting and no one asks me if I need someone to talk to." I feel tears start to fall down my cheeks, shit I did not want to cry in front of him.

"Fine then be like that, I was trying to be there for you right now. So run then Bella get in your car and drive away tell me you don't want to know me anymore and tell me that you could give a fuck about me or my feelings."

Just as I am about to open my mouth to say something I see Tanya trying to get close to Edward but she is struggling because of the six inch heels that she is wearing.

"Edward baby what is going on." I hear her ask him and that is my cue I jump in the car and drive away hearing Edward screaming my name in the background.


	3. Chapter 3

I get into my old orange truck and start the engine. Why was Edward being nice to me I don't understand it. I feel my heart rate starting to slow down and my hands stop to shake. The encounter with Edward was probably one of the most civil encounters that we have had for a while. I start to pull up to the old movie theater and stop my truck.

Today I am meeting Jacob and we are going to go see a movie. I missed my best friend so much. I can feel the excitement start to take over my whole body. I wonder what he will think when I tell him what Edward said to me today, he will probably be upset. Jacob is very protective of me and I love him for that but sometimes I feel like he has feelings for me. Don't get me wrong Jacob has always been an amazing friend but that is all he is a friend.

I hear the motorcycle before I see it and I start to walk towards the sound. Then I see him pull into the drive way, he parks his bike and takes his helmet off. Jacob is very handsome standing at 6"5 with black short spiky hair and a smile that everyone would die for.

"Bella?" I hear my best friend call my name. I start to run towards him and I am instantly hugging him.

"I missed you so much Jacob I feel like it has been two weeks." I said to him with my arms still wrapped around him.

"Bell that is because it has been two weeks, and I missed you more so are you ready to see this horror show or not." He says to me with excitement in his eyes.

I link my arm with his and we walk towards the theater entrance. See this is a tradition of Jacob's and mine every Tuesday after school we go see a movie and he drives me back home. My dad is usually home by then so I walk into the door softly and hope to God Jacob is not still sitting outside. He hates my dad and always tells me to come live with him; it's not as easy as he makes it sound though. As we sit in the not so comfortable movie seats we start to watch the film. It is quite scary but that is what I like to see I feel like it takes my mind off of the world.

The ending of the movie resulted in everyone dying including the killer. But of course the killer makes his return right before the credits roll. That means there is going to be a sequel, Jacob and I look at each other and both agree to go watch it together.

"Hey Bells you want to go grab a slice of pizza or something?" Jake asks me. I don't know if I can resist the pizza but I know that I have to get home. Charlie is going to be home soon and if I don't have dinner ready for him I know I will be in trouble.

"Jake you know that Charlie is going to be home soon, I have to make him dinner." I say with a dejected look on my face. I don't know why Charlie is like this with me. He never use to be but as soon as my mom died start to drink more. "I don't know why you don't just come live with me Bells." Jacob always says this to me and I always tell him the same thing.

"Jake you know I can't do that. As much as I would love to live with you Charlie would never let me live it down." Fear its fear in my voice right now that Jake is hearing and I know he hates every second of it.

"Fine Bells but think about it." He says to me as we start to pull into my drive way.

I nod my head to him and my heart jumps when I see Charlie's car in the drive way. Shit I am going to be in so much trouble. I hear the front door opening but Jake goes nowhere he just waits in his car to see how it is all going to play out. Charlie is walking out the front door and when he sees me his face is full of irritation.

"WHERE THE FUCK HAVE YOU BEEN." He asks me while he grabs onto my arm and swings my body towards the front door.

"I am sorry I was at the movies with Jake he just dropped me off." Jake is staring at me with livid eyes.

"WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU BEFORE YOU COME STRIGHT HOME AFTER SCHOOL." Oh god he is so mad and he rarely ever will put a hand on me in front of Jake. I can hear Jake start to get out of his car and a car door slam shut. "Get your hands off of her." Jake says to my father as he stares right at me.

"Ha-ha very funny, get in your car Jake and drive away." Charlie says back to Jake with fury in his features.

"There is no fucking way I am going to leave you with her Charlie. Bella get your stuff from your house you are coming with me." Jake says to me, this is what I have been scared of happening for a long time.

"Jake you know that I couldn't do that." I say back to him watching his eyes fall but his chest moving up and down. "Bella I am serious this time get your stuff and get into the car." I look at my dad and look back at Jake.

"Sorry Charlie Jake is right, I can't do this anymore." I say to him as I walk away. But instead of Charlie letting me walk away he grabs me by the top of my arm and pulls me back.

"You think you can get away from me this easily, there is no way I am going to go and let you live with him." Charlie says to me as he is giving Jacob a death glare.

Jacob grabs my hand and starts to pull me back to him. What should I do I don't want my dad to hurt Jacob he is really drunk and I wouldn't put it past him.

I turn with Jake to start running towards the car with him but that is when I hear something that is going to change my whole life.

"Jake just give me my fucking daughter back or I will shoot you." He says and we both turn around to see Charlie standing there with a shotgun in his hands. He has the gun facing towards me and I think that he is going to shoot the both of us.

That is when I hear it the shot ring out in the air and I see Jake jumping in front of me. He falls to the ground with a huge thud.

"JAKE" I scream his name and fall with him.

"Jake please open your eyes, please Jacob please." I grab his hand and look into his eyes, they are barley staying opened.

"Bella listen to me, don't ever feel bad for me saving you I need you to be stron…" Then I feel his hand slipping away from mine as Jacobs eyes close. I start to cry over his body shaking it hard I feel like the whole world is standing still including my heart. I then take out my cell phone and call 911 and look behind me to find my dad. All I can see is him kneeling on the ground waiting for the inevitable.

"PUT YOUR HANDS UP NOW." The police are screaming to Charlie he puts his hands in the air and they arrest him. Then the paramedics start to work on Jake, they check for a pulse and they find nothing. They feel his body and I hear them say he is way too cold. They stop working on him and that is when I know for sure that I had lost the last person that cared for me in my life.

They put Jacobs's body in a bag and I watch them put it at the back of the ambulance. Jakes dad is here but is in an uncontrollable state. "Billy I am sorry this is my entire fault." I tell him while he cries on my shoulder as I lean down to hug him. "Bella you did not tell Jacob to get out of that truck. He did on his own and he decided to save you, I just can't believe my son is gone."

I fall on to the ground and cry, I cry for my best friend that is dead, I cry for my mother, and I cry because I just can't seem to cut a break in this world.

I feel the hands pick me up from the ground and sit me at the back of the police cruiser. That is when I see Billy approach me "Bell I know this is going to be very hard for all of us but I want you to know that you are welcome to stay with me for as long as you like." He says to me with tears in his eyes and shaking hands.

"Thank you Billy I will stay here for a couple of days and get back to you on that." I say back to him, I just need to lay in my bed and make the whole word go away at this point.

"Ok Bell I am going to go I have to start planning the funeral. I can't believe that I am even saying that about my son. Oh god Bella what am I going to do without him. "We will stay strong for Jake that is the last words that he said to me. Bella don't even feel bad for me saving you." I can still hear it repeating in my head over and over again.

I watch Billy drive away and walk into my house. I carry myself up stairs to my room and collapse on the bed and hope sleep will take me soon.


End file.
